Retsu Fukami
"The great blossom colored with technique. Fantastic Technique~GekiBlue! The Extremely Fantastic Technique~Super GekiBlue!" Retsu Fukami (深見 レツ, Fukami Retsu) is GekiBlue (ゲキブルー, GekiBurū) of the Gekirangers. He is an employee of SCRTC and a Fierce Beast Jaguar-Fist (激獣ジャガー拳, Gekijū Jagāken) practitioner. Biography Gekiranger He was a child when his older brother Gou Fukami was believed to have been killed by Rio. This event traumatized Retsu severely, to the point where years later he still possessed an utter hatred for Rio. He originally had a promising career in painting but took a break to learn the same fighting style as his older brother had to find the same motivation that it gave Gou, rather than out of revenge. Retsu is very intelligent but also selfish, doesn't take interest in others, and gives an impression of extreme coldness, although this changes as the series progresses. He believes that winning should be like a painting, complete and something that moves you. He sometimes mixes English when speaking. He learned of moving sensation of a trance when he mastered Bat Li's Fierce Beast Bat-Fist (激獣バット拳, Gekijū Battoken) style. He knows various "Techniques" (技, Gi, also pronounced as Waza), putting them in first priority when training. His attention to beauty costs him stamina, making his "Body" his weakest point until he competed with Bion Biao in an endurance match (and emerges victorious) to obtain Extreme Ki. This training allows him to become Super GekiBlue (スーパーゲキブルー, Sūpā GekiBurū). As Super GekiBlue, he uses the Fierce Beast Gazelle-Fist (激獣ガゼル拳, Gekijū Gazeruken) style and is the "Extremely Fantastic Technique" (「過激にファンタスティック・テクニック」, Kageki ni Fantasutikku Tekunikku). During the final battle, Retsu is infused with Rageku's Confrontation Ki, and is then brought to an astral Confrontation Beast Hall to master theConfrontation Beast Jelly-Fist (臨獣ジェリー拳, Rinjū Jerīken), style to seal Long. Three months after Long's defeat, he is seen alongside Ran Uzaki teaching the Beast Fist to young kids at SCRTC. After transforming into GekiBlue, Retsu says, "The great blossom colored with technique. 'Fantastic Technique,' GekiBlue!" (技が彩る大輪の華 「ファンタスティック・テクニック」 ゲキブルー！, Waza ga irodoru tairin no hana. "Fantasutikku Tekunikku," GekiBurū!). After transforming into Super GekiBlue, Retsu says, "Extremely Fantastic Technique,' Super GekiBlue!" (「カゲキにファンタスティック・テクニック」 スーパーゲキブルー！, "Kageki ni Fantasutikku Tekunikku," Sūpā GekiBurū!). Gokaiger A few years later, Retsu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Retsu and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen Retsu, alongside his team (Rio and Mele were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z ''to be added GekiBlue - Super GekiBlue= *Super GekiClaw }} GekiBeasts *GekiJaguar *GekiBat *GekiGazelle Gekiwaza These are techniques taught to Retsu and/or utilized uniquely by him. Jaguar-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Technique" of the user. Two variations of this style are and , which are influenced by the Zui Quan fighting style. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that projects his Fierce Ki as GekiJaguar to somersault into opponents. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that utilizes his GekiTonfa abilities. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that utilizes the GekiTonfa. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that allowed him to fight on a vertical surface against Moriya using high speed and amazing techniques. The beauty of this technique moved even Mele's cold heart. * : GekiBlue's personal Gekiwaza that uses the GekiTonfa in a spinning motion, creating a flower-like pattern in the afterimage. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaw. ** : Gekiwaza with which the Super Jaguar Attack developed. * : While Jan leaves the team, GekiBlue uses the Super SaiBlade, performing his own Extreme Ki Hard Diamond attack. * : Secret Gekiwaza. Bat-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through war fan techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiFan. * : Uses the Double GekiFan to perform a graceful movement in midair. * : Charges the Double GekiFan with Fierce Ki in midair to slash the opponents. Gazelle-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Body" of the user and are mainly performed through GekiGazelle. * : GekiGazelle rears up and kicks GekiPenguin to allow for the Penguin Bullet Gekiwaza. Shared Gekiwaza These are attacks shared within the 'triangle' of GekiRed, GekiYellow and GekiBlue and occasionally added onto by GekiViolet and Gekichopper * : The three Gekirangers focus their Fierce Ki to over their enture bodies it enters a , charging at their opponents and exposing to them to their Ki at point-blank range. * : A Gekiwaza which two attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. * : A Gekiwaza which three attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. * : A three-way attack with two Super GekiClaws and the SaiBlade. * : A combination of the Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon and the Stern-Stern Fist, combining the energies of the two Gekiwazas into a powerful attack. The Fierce Ki Union is later augmented by GekiChopper's Super Twist-Twist Bullet. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. These are attacks shared with others. * : Super GekiBlue and GekiViolet's attack. Ranger Key The is Retsu Fukami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as GekiBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers in their fight with Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers (bar Don) became the Gekirangers in order to use the Fierce Ki Infusion against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zakyura. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers and RinJyuKen Warriors while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Retsu received his key and became GekiBlue once more. Roll call After transforming into Geki Blue, Retsu says, . After transforming into Super Geki Blue, Retsu says, . Behind the scenes Portrayal Retsu Fukami is portrayed by . He has an identical twin brother Shinpei Takagi who played a copy of Retsu in Lesson 38. Shinpei later appeared as Takuma Tsuzuki/AkibaRed II in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, their connection is referenced when Kozukozu says Takuma looks like Retsu, but Nobuo says they look nothing alike. As GekiBlue, his suit actor was . Notes *He shares his name with Retsu Ichijouji, the protagonist of the original Metal Heroes show Uchuu Keiji Gavan. *Retsu is the only Gekiranger whose name has more then 3 letters. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Rival Category:Sentai Blue Category:Gekiranger Category:Intellect Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Gekirangers Category:Super Rangers